


Kiss

by KissingWinchesters



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 01:25:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4727537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet - Dean and Sam kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/125461009800/deans-lip-is-split-sam-can-taste-metal-every)
> 
>  
> 
> *I write under vintagejacqui on tumblr

Dean’s lip is split. Sam can taste metal every time his tongue swipes over it.

It’s familiar, comforting even, like the smell of Dean’s skin, the sounds he makes when Sam touches him.

Kissing Dean isn’t earth moving. Isn’t heart stopping. Or any of the cliches you’ll find in sparkly vampire movies.

It’s home. It’s protection. It’s every time Dean has risked his life to save Sam’s, every time he’s dried Sam’s tears, every joke he’s ever made. It’s reassurance and love. It’s every time they’ve found each other after the world has tried to rip them apart.

They could do this for hours and not notice the passage of time.

Sam keeps Dean close with a hand on his neck, liking the feel of his pulse on his fingertips, every beat a gift.

He bites at Dean’s bottom lip, drawing blood.

“Ah, careful, Sammy,” Dean says, sucking his lip into his mouth, tonguing at the freshly opened cut.

“Sorry,” Sam replies, bringing their mouths together again.

Dean smiles against Sam’s lips, smug idiot, and Sam’s heart races.

Ok, maybe kissing Dean is as cliched as a movie too. But, that’s something Sam will just have to keep to himself.


End file.
